It is known for digital cameras to have PC card interfaces of the PCMCIA slot type for Flash memory cards and other forms of digital storage. The Flash cards are typically removed from the camera after being loaded with images and used to transfer those images to a personal computer (PC) or other similar device for printing and possibly for image manipulation.
There are, however, many advantages in ‘print on demand’ type cameras where the image can be produced from the camera either at the time of taking the photograph or at a later time convenient to the operator.
The inventor of the present invention has also developed a compact portable printer which is directly engageable with the PCMCIA slot in a lap top or notebook computer and that printer is the subject of a co-pending U.S patent application claiming priority from Australian Patent Application No. PP7019 having a priority date of 9 Nov. 1998. The present invention enables a printer of this type to be utilized in a further situation by incorporation into a print on demand camera.